majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Hyumu Hellsing
|- | Gender: ♂ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: B ' |- |'Birthdate: April 1' |- |'Sign: Aries' |- | {C}Hyumu Hellsing is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! S. ''Hyumu is a butler of the Kuki Group. |} Hyumu (Hume) Hellsing is a butler of the Kuki Family. Hyumu is the strongest out of all the maids and butlers who serve the Kuki group. He is the personal butler of Emperor Kuki and his wife, Tsubone Kuki. Hyumu also has the mission to protect the three children of the Kuki family (Ageha, Hideo and Monshiro). When Monshiro, who lacks physical strength and fighting ability, transferred to Kawakami Academy, he joined with her as her bodyguard. Hyumu is trained in all kind of martial arts, and is a master in all the skills which focuses on kicks. When he joined the Kuki group, he completed his skills when he mastered the "Kuki Fighting Art." He also has a connection with the Kawakami Temple and is a close friend of Tesshin Kawakami. Hyumu is ranked number 0 between the butler and maids of the Kuki Group, far exceeding the power to be ranked 1. He is fast enough to get behind Momoyo Kawakami without her noticing and is capable of defeating most opponents, even Gyobu Shakadou, in one blow. It is revealed in Tsubame's Route that he is one of the people who helps Tesshin choose members of the Big Four. Hyumu Hellsing is one of the new characters in the new sequel of Majikoi, Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! S. APPEARANCE Hyumu has a very muscular build and is of average height. He has amber collored eyes and spiky blond hair that is at shoulderlength. He also has a beard and a moustache. He wears the butler uniform of the Kuki Group. He has a pale skin. PERSONALITY Throughout Majikoi S, it has been shown that Hume is very confident and arrogant. For example, when first meeting Kawakami Momoyo he says that she lacks the muscles for a striker and also considering most people as little babies. He is also quite honorable showing that he allows Shakadou the first strike to hit him before he defeated Shakadou and also warning people before they attacking him. Being the Number 0 of the Kuki group he is very strict to those below him and is also a perfectionist in everything calling that a perfect butler needs to have knowledge of everything. Also as a Kuki butler, he is also very refined and loyal to the Kuki corporation. He possesses a bad habit of calling those weaker than him 'babies', which usually causes friction with those he speaks to and makes his fellow butler Claudio Nero scold him for it. Despite this, he will give praise to those he feels that have the potential to become strong. ABILITIES AND SKILLS Being the number 0 butler of the Kuki Company his power far surpasses the other servants. Being more powerful than Azumi who's considered the number 1 servant there. Aside from that before he joined Kuki he was already leader of an army squad. As stated during Sayaka's route always when he was leader of an army squad all members would survive through that war because of his leader and combat abilities. Hume is a possible one of the strongest people in the Majikoi world. As proven when he beat Shakadou (Who is a strong individual himself.) in one blow and also surpassing Momoyo in speed since she didn't sense him as he could appear and dissapear behind her so quickly. He's also confident enough that he can consider someone like Momoyo a little baby since he has a technique that can counter her instant recovery which makes Hume one of the possible fighters to actually beat her. Hume also has a intimidating pressure around him which makes normal people often feel threatened by his pressence. His fighting abilities is also considered by many people at inhuman level a good example are during Majikoi S where Chris and Kazuko who are both expert martial artists don't even think about challenging him since the levels between them and Hume are too far apart. GALLERY Hyumu Hellsing Sketches.jpg|Hyumu Hellsing Sketches Momoyo vs. Hellsing.jpg|Momoyo vs. Hellsing TRIVIA *Others butlers and maids call him Mr. Hyumu. *His surname is based on the legendary vampire slayer and arch-nemesis to Dracula, Abraham Hellsing. *In a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website, of the current male characters in the series, Hyumu was ranked #6. *As revealed in Lee's route, like Zozuma (Kuki butler #4), he has a tendency to repeat the same story over and over again and won't listen to other people's stories when drunk. *During the Kuki related routes, it is revealed by Azumi, Colonel and Hume himself that he was once a leader of a mercenary group who never lost a mission or battle. *In Tsubame's Route, after Momoyo was defeated by Tsubame, he has mentioned that he has an interest in training Momoyo himself. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Kuki Corperation